May 18, 2013
The 745th episode of Saturday Night Live and the season finale of Season 38 aired on May 18, 2013. It was hosted by Ben Affleck and the musical guest was Kanye West, who performed "Black Skinhead" and "New Slaves." Sketches *Politics Nation (Cold Opening) *HBO First Look (Show) *Xanax for Gay Summer Weddings (Commercial) *Depression Scene *Gay Camp *Greg's Funeral *Hermès Handbags (Commercial) *Cop Family *Top of the Pops Cast *Politics Nation **Bill Hader as Michael Cover **Jason Sudeikis as Dana Milbank **Kenan Thompson as Al Sharpton *Opening Monologue **Ben Affleck **Jennifer Garner **Wally Feresten **Bobby Moynihan *HBO First Look **Ben Affleck **Fred Armisen as Mahmoud Ahmadinejad **Vanessa Bayer as the secretary **Bill Hader as the executive and one of the translators (voice only) **Steve Higgins as one of the announcers (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the announcers (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as Amir Tehrani **Nasim Pedrad as one of the translators (voice only) *Xanax for Gay Summer Weddings **Vanessa Bayer as one of the girls **Aidy Bryant as one of the brides **Bill Hader as one of the guys **Taran Killam as William **Kate McKinnon as one of the brides **Bobby Moynihan as one of the guys **Nasim Pedrad as the announcer (voice only) **Cecily Strong as one of the girls **Jason Sudeikis as Keith *Depression Scene **Ben Affleck as the guy **Bill Hader as Edward Bean **Kate McKinnon as the hooker *Gay Camp **Ben Affleck as Marvin **Vanessa Bayer as Diedre **Aidy Bryant as one of the kids **Taran Killam as Mike **Bobby Moynihan as one of the kids **Jay Pharoah as Rico **Kenan Thompson as one of the kids *Weekend Update **Ben Affleck **Amy Poehler **Anderson Cooper **Seth Meyers **Fred Armisen as David Paterson **Vanessa Bayer as Jacob **Bill Hader as Stefon **Kate McKinnon as Ann Romney **Bobby Moynihan as Drunk Uncle **Nasim Pedrad as Arianna Huffington **Cecily Strong as The Girl You Wish You Hadn't Started A Conversation With At A Party **Jason Sudeikis as the Devil **Kenan Thompson as Jean K. Jean *Greg's Funeral **Ben Affleck as Greg Pulino **Taran Killam as the son **Kate McKinnon as Becky **Nasim Pedrad as the mother **Jay Pharoah as the mourner **Tim Robinson as Jim **Cecily Strong as Helen **Jason Sudeikis as the eulogist *Hermès Handbags **Ben Affleck as Girth Brooks **Vanessa Bayer as Brookie **Cecily Strong as the model *Cop Family **Ben Affleck as Chuck **Fred Armisen as one of the Shaunas **Bill Hader as Kirk **Taran Killam as the brother **Kate McKinnon as the mother **Bobby Moynihan as the grandpa **Nasim Pedrad as one of the Shaunas **Tim Robinson as Jake **Jason Sudeikis as Mikey *Top of the Pops **Aimee Mann **Carrie Brownstein **J. Mascis **Kim Gordon **Michael Penn **Steve Jones **Fred Armisen as Ian Rubbish **Bill Hader as Derek Gash **Taran Killam as Keith Gramshaw **Jason Sudeikis as the drummer Notes/Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Fred Armisen, Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis, and Tim Robinson as cast members. *Affleck's wife, Jennifer Garner, appeared in the opening monologue. *Amy Poehler and Anderson Cooper appeared in the Weekend Update segment. *Aimee Mann, J. Mascis, Kim Gordon, Steve Jones, Michael Penn and Armisen's Portlandia co-star Carrie Brownstein appeared in the "Top of the Pops" sketch. *Both Ben Affleck and Kanye West are currently the newest members of the Five-Timers Club. Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38